Blossom Princess
by animelova233
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I am the daughter of Jashin. My pets are being locked away, then they are stolen. All I know is that I should have not let the Akatsuki live. ADOPTED by JuStMeThEfReAk.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time! Sorry if its bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Hi- Thoughts_

**Hi- Inner Sakura/Dark side of Zetsu/ Tailed Beasts**

Summary: Sakura Haruno daughter of Jashin. The Tailed Beast are her servants. What happens when the Akatsuki start taking them away from her? RxR

Chapter 1~

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I am 1600 years old. Which is very young in hell. My hair color is a pink bubble gum shade and it's NATURAL. People keep on asking if it is dyed which it isn't. Anyway I am the daughter of Jashin and I live in Hell with him. The Tailed Beasts are my servants, but to me they are family. Then the mortals took them and put them in babies to use for future weapons. I was seeing red. Then the S–Class criminals named the Akatsuki came. They started to annoy me by taking my family away one by one. Then when the Nine Tailed Beast was the last one standing on earth, I was furious, I was mad, I was PISSED OFF! I decide to have a little chat with this gang called the Akatsuki…

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It all started with that man in the mask. He was controlling my, MY servant! The nerve! My pet was howling in agony at the sky. The wails of the Nine Tailed Beast made me grew furious. It kept me thinking about how I would kill this man with my own hands. I asked my father about killing him and he said 'Wait until your older' and 'Let fate decide' or 'Let Hidan kill him' blah blah crap. I don't even know who Hidan is! I was not about to let this go, then suddenly he makes this group called the Akatsuki! Then, they start on getting my other pets and their containers. Ok I thought they were going to die a painful death.

"_God! I should just go up to earth and kill them all one by one!" _ I screamed to inner, while rampaging in my head. Oh right, I forgot to tell you about inner. Inner is a demon who is born out of emotions. She is my alter ego basically.

"**That's a great idea saku! We should leave tonight!" **inner said with glee in her voice, the bloodlust evident in her voice.

"_First, lets research on these people so we can see what kind of punishment they should get." _grinning wickedly at inner.

I started to walk to the Death Library where it contains how people die, when they died or should die, and if it was a murder or a natural disaster. I started to at the groups section of the library. When I found the Akatsuki file I flipped through the file. I looked at when they are going to die and I was soo disappointed. They were not going to die any time soon, that's for sure. That when I heard the most horrible thing on earth. My pet was crying in pain. I looked up to earth to see what the matter was. Then I saw the bloody scene. All of the Akatsuki members were trying to trap my Nine Tailed Beast. I was gone in a flash of black cherry blossoms petals.

**Pein P.O.V.**

We were close to killing the Jinchuuriki. Everyone was focused on the male container. Just then, there were black cherry blossom petals every where. Everyone looked confused. The petals were no ones jutsu and no one had made any hand signs. In the mist of fighting there was a little girl of the age of 16 or what I thought was 16.

She was wearing a pink gothic Lolita dress. She had pink and white tights on. Also, she was wearing black gloves and a fancy chocker. Her hair was long and pink. She had a little black crown on her head.

**browse . deviantart ? qh=§ion= &q= Gothic+ Lolita #/ dcm 22 q**

_**with no spaces**_

"Get out of HERE! You're in the middle of a battle field!" said the Kyuubi container.

"Shhh." She put her finger to her mouth in a cute little girl way. "You do not know who your talking to." She replied with a pout. Then she turns my way and said in a scary calm voice "You are taking away my pets, you Akatsuki have to suffer the consequences." Behind her there was some funny chakra signature, but I put that information into the back of my head.

"You are in no position to threaten us girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with." I said staying calm. Silence went over the battle field. She just looked at me if I was stupid.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"You are in no position to threaten us girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with." said the man with orange hair and piercings. I started giggling about how mortals are so dense.

_"Is he stupid? _I thought with little smile on my face.

** "Sheesh, humans have no intelligence like they did in the old days!"** inner said with a pout.

"Boy, you don't know who YOU'RE dealing with." I said with a smirk on my face. I started to walk to the container. He was about the age of 16 or 17 I think. He had blond hair and whisker markings on his face. The container growled at me. I put my hands on the seal on his stomach. The Kyuubi side of him shivered in delight as I put my hands on him.

"What are you doing to the container?" the man with piercings asked in a suspicious tone.

"That is none of your concern." I said in a tone where it's like having to explain something to a little kid. "But if you want to know, I'm getting my precious pet."

"You can't possibly do that. Not a little girl like you." another man said with a confused look on his face. He was quite handsome, with red messy hair and sleepy looking eyes.

"Watch me." I replied with a little smile of my own. I started to pour some of my demonic chakra into the seal. All of a sudden smoke broke through the air. The container slumped on the ground looking groggy at me. On my shoulder there was a little surprise waiting for the Akatsuki.

**Sorry if this is Please RxR on how I did this one  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm being a butt. Anyway heres the story enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Hi- Thoughts_

**Hi- Inner Sakura/Dark side of Zetsu/ Tailed Beasts**

**~RECAP~**

"Watch me." I replied with a little smile of my own. I started to pour some of my demonic chakra into the seal. All of a sudden smoke broke through the air. The container slumped on the ground looking groggy at me. On my shoulder there was a little surprise waiting for the Akatsuki.

**~END OF RECAP~**

Chapter 2~

**Sakura P.O.V.**

On my shoulder there was a little orange ball of fur. The ball of fur grew tails, nine tails to be exact. Then it grew a head and legs. I had always like the way my pet's eyes glowed in the dark. My pet started to growl and whimper at me.

Translation: **"Thank you mistress. It has been long since I was in this form. It's so small and useless but I can't complain now can I? How may I be of service to you?"**

"I want you to come home with me and help me persuade papa," I exclaimed. "You know how he is when I disagree with is ways."

"**Whatever you want my princess." **my pet said to me in a low growl. I looked over to the group and I notice that they look at me like I'm crazy. Oh, I thought they don't understand kurama.

I tilt my head to the right questioning them about it. I giggle a bit about how they look. A man looks at my neck and sees a upside down triangle in a circle. I look at him in confusion.

"You're a fucking worshiper of Jashin-sama?" he asks in a respectful tone as if we known each other for years.

I incline my head toward his direction and say "You could say that." He looks at me and has a confused face.

I smirk and say with a cute pout "You worship him while I on the other hand…. am a relative."

The look of shock coming from all the Akatsuki was pretty funning. I mean isn't it an honor to meet a god like me? But, they didn't bow down to me which was a huge disappointment. While my pet was sleeping the Akatsuki stare at me as if I a….. lunatic, no that's not the right word,… um a psychopath that's the word.

"You're a fucking relative of Jashin-sama? I thought-" was all said before the ground split open and something scary came out.

The cracks were huge. A black figure came from the opening. All the light disappears in the midst of the dark admitting from the cloak like figure.

The figure was a tall male who had dark midnight hair. His eyes were the color of blood red. It shows a promise of death in it. He directly looks at me and guess who this guy is…

.

..

…

….

…...

….

…..that's right he's my pa.

Oh yeah I'm screwed. Did I mention he doesn't let me go to the above world. Well...ops. I slowly tried to go away but, I could not escape. The silver head guy looks at him then to me then back at my old man. He then says "Jashin-sama?"

My father says "In the flesh, boy." He looks at the guy then comes back to me…oh joy.

"SAKURA!" He yells for the whole world to hear. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO HERE? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO LET FATE DECIDE!" I cower before him.

I so wish my pet was awake to help me with this major problem. Aw Fudge….


	3. Adoption

**Sorry everyone but I will not continue this story. I'm putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to adopt this story just review for it and I'll come talk to you. Sorry**

** ~animelova233**


End file.
